Shades Of Grey
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Just because he says he wants to be alone doesn’t mean he really does. In a world of black and white, it’s important to remember that there are shades of grey. One shot, yaoi. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz…but if I did my bishie harem would have eight new members.

----------------

**Shades Of Grey**

"I'm glad that one's over." Ken said with a yawn as he and his fellow assassins returned home.

"Yeah, it was tough…and he was a good shot." Omi added. "You ok, Youji?"

"Yeah…the bullet just grazed me, I'm fine." The blonde replied.

Aya gave a small grunt in response before tossing his katana to one side and grabbing his car keys.

"What's the deal, Aya? Something wrong?" Youji asked.

"I'm going out." The redhead replied, starting for the door.

"Wait a second…" Ken began, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Let go, Siberian…" Aya demanded in a stern, yet quiet voice.

Ken let go, taking a step or two back.

"Aya…what's wrong?" Omi pressed the subject.

"I want to be alone right now…to think." Was all he said before leaving.

--------

Aya drove silently for an hour or two, contemplating the night's mission. It had been a simple enough plan. Their target was a man in his late thirties who had been kidnapping children and selling them into slavery. Many of the children going to former child molesters. He put up a strong fight, but, as always, Weiss emerged victorious. Aya, himself, had delivered the fatal blow.

None of this was what had been bothering Aya. What bothered the redhead the most was what the man said before dying.

"_I suppose I deserve what I got…" The man said as he lay there dying. "But I did it for a good reason."_

"_What reason?" Aya asked, katana still drawn._

"_Michiyo…my sister…needs an operation…" The man sputtered. "This was the only way I could afford to pay for it…"_

_Aya made one last angry swipe with the katana, ending the pathetic man's life._

Aya sighed. The target had ruined countless lives for his sister…this made him evil…and this meant he had to be killed. Aya had ended countless lives with his own two hand…all for his sister…did this make him evil? Should he in fact be stopped like their targets.

"What makes us different from those we hunt?" He asked himself.

He pulled into a nearby parking lot and climbed out of his car. He looked at the building, a small bar on a crowded street, surrounded by neon signs of all sorts. He gave a small sigh and headed inside.

Once inside, Aya surveyed the dimly lit room. He got the feeling this was one of those 'no questions asked, what happens here stays here' sort of places. Just the kind of place he needed to be. He found an empty table in the back corner and sat down. A young waitress who didn't even look old enough to enter a place like this came up to take his order. After she left he continued down his earlier train of thought.

He hadn't even realized how long he'd been starring at one particular spot on the table until he noticed someone approaching him. He looked up, expecting to see the meek waitress that reminded him of his sister. Instead, his gaze landed on a man with silver hair, an eye patch, and one amber eye fixed on him.

"Berserker." Aya replied, standing slowly.

"Abys-kitty?" The Irishman asked, smirking slightly. "Where are the other kitties?"

Aya said nothing and Farfarello gave a small, maniacal laugh.

"You're alone too, eh?" He asked. He set a full glass in front of Aya, and another in front of himself. "Waitress got a little scared…but I offered to bring you your drink."

"Give me one good reason why I don't kill you now?" Aya said, ignoring the glass. Something told Aya his enemy had already been drinking some before approaching him.

"You're unarmed." Farfarello sat down at the table. "And so am I."

Aya watched skeptically, expecting the other members of Schwartz to try to ambush him at any second.

"Maybe he is alone…and unarmed…' Aya thought. After a moment, he sat back down, hoping Farfarello was, for once telling the truth.

"Why are you here, Berserker?" He demanded.

"Why are you here, Abyssinian?" his enemy mocked. "I bet it's the same reason."

"What reason?" Aya asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Wanting to be alone…contemplating life and the pathetically ironic role we play in it?"

Aya blinked. Was Farfarello actually sharing his feelings? He was both intrigued and disgusted with the thought of feeling the same way as a psychotic anarchist.

"What do you mean?" Aya was curious to see how this would play out. He lifted the glass and took a drink, momentarily forgetting who had given it to him.

"Ever since I was little, my goal has been to hurt God…to make Him cry…" Farfarello began. "I was angry because I felt like I was simply a tool He used for His own amusement. Why else would He let me do what I did?"

"That's why you joined Schwartz?"

The Irishman nodded. "They promised to help me hurt God…but now I am beginning to realize I'm just a tool to them as well." He took a drink from his own glass. "Ironic how I chose to join a group that essentially treats me almost exactly like that which I am rebelling against."

Aya said nothing, taking another drink.

"Come on, Abys-kitty…if this is story time, then it's your turn. Tell me what's on your mind."

He wasn't sure why, but Aya began talking openly, sharing thought with an enemy he had yet to consider sharing with his friends.

--------

Several glasses later, Aya stood, ready to leave.

"I realize now that you and I are not that different." Farfarello observed, following him. "And, if I'm not mistaken, you're not ready to go back to your 'friends' just yet."

Aya stopped and looked at him. "What gives you this idea?"

"I swear, you Weiss kitties see the world as either black or white. Someone's either a friend or foe, no in-betweens. There are also shades of grey." He gave a small grunt. "you try your best to seem like an emotionless stone with no feelings.…and people think simply because I can't feel pain, I can't feel anything…"

The Irishman stopped, and Aya realized what he was saying. Turning and walking the rest of the way to his car, he looked back at Farfarello. "Get in."

--------

Aya sat on the side of the double bed and looked around the dingy hotel room as he buttoned up his shirt. The sun had been up for an hour or so, and both decided they should be leaving.

"Farfarello…just so you know…"

"The next time we meet, we'll once again be enemies." Farfarello finished as he too dressed.

"Back to black and white…Schwartz and Weiss…" Aya added.

Both men stood, turning to face the other.

"Will you miss me, Abys-kitty?" The Irishman asked with a smirk.

"I'll miss knowing there was grey."

With that, both men left the hotel room. Farfarello started walking towards the Schwartz hideout and Aya drove towards the flower shop.

--------

"Hey, Aya…we were starting to get worried." Omi said when the redhead entered.

"I bet he met some hottie at a bar and is just now returning from a wild night." Youji offered with his usual smirk.

"Really though…where were you?" Ken asked.

"Alone." Aya replied. 'I wonder what they would say if I told then I've been…fraternizing with the enemy.' He pondered before heading upstairs.

"Where are you going now?" Youji called.

"Taking the day off." He said before the noise of a slamming door was heard.

The other three exchanged looks, but prepared to open shop for the day.

--------

Schuldig looked up when Farfarello walked in. Where ya been, Farfie?" He asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Farfarello gave his usual, insane smile. "Playing with a kitty…" He replied.

Schuldig shrugged, figuring that was innocent enough. Until he caught what Farfarello was thinking.

"You did what with a kitten…? Oh Mein Gott…" The telepath exclaimed looking sick at the thought. He sat there, staring down his cereal, afraid to eat anymore.

Farfarello said nothing, but simply began to laugh his usual maniacal laughter before starting to his room.

"I wonder if I should tell him it was a human kitty…" He pondered aloud once Schuldig was out of earshot. He gave an evil grin. "Nah…"

----------------

A/N: This came about as a fanfic challenge from a friend. I told her I wanted to try my hand at a WK yaoi…so she told me to write an Aya/Farfarello fic…with no fluff. So here's my attempt…I hope nothing was too OOC. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I couldn't resist the humor at the end with Schu-Schu.


End file.
